Known are various types of sound attenuating muffs and earplugs with insertion means that are an integral part of the earplug, a part of the earplug container or package or a separate easily lost or displaced loosely packaged part in the earplug container or box.
Also, known are various types of connecting and supporting means attached to a pair of muffs or earplugs.
However, the prior art earplugs to which the invention pertains are not as easily insertable due to their size, resiliency and flexibility of the material of which they must be made of to sealingly conform with the wall of the auditory canal. Additionally, the separately provided earplugs and insertion means are easily misplaced or lost.
The object of the instant invention is to provide an easily packagable, compactable and wearable earplug and earplug inserter unit or assembly in which the inserter and at least one or each of the earplugs or a pair of the earplugs are tied together to prevent separations and misplacement of one from the other.